ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney's Berrizombies
Disney's Berrizombie is an American-Japanese crossover Comedy-Drama-Horror miniseries that airs on Disney Channel. This series will focus on each character POV in the Berry Zombie apocalypse. Synopsis When the zombie virus caused all of Disney to become an apocalyptic world, the gang must fight against the Berrizombies even if it means Cast Main * Jodi Benson as Ariel * Paige O'Hara as Belle * Jessy Hodges as Darlena Crystal * Kate Micucci as Judy Johnson * Jennifer Hale as Cinderella Supporting * Beck Bennett as Commander R.J. - A mysterious hero who is shown to chase them at first but saves them from the Berry Zombies. It was revealed that Commander R.J. is Ruby Johnson. ** Bennett also voices as Launchpad McQuack, ** Laura Bailey as Ruby Johnson - In Day Zero, she disappeared from Chicago. * Cameron Boyce, later TBD as Gamer Cal - A game-loving boy who enjoys the apocalypse because he can play the games he wants. * Mackenzie Foy as Jazz Harris - A young member of the Disney Resistance who has a skill for drawing and * Pamela Ribon as Snow White - She is a member of the Disney Resistance who * Dee Bradley Baker as Kooky - A dog member of the Disney Resistance * David Tennant as Scrooge McDuck - * Chris Diamantopoulos as Mickey Mouse - Antagonists Normal * TBD as Rattigan - A rat-like criminal who survived the apocalypse * TBD as Danny Juicyfun - The owner of "Smooth Juice" who actually uses his bootleg blueberry to his smoothies so he can get more money. Berrizombies * Ben Schwartz as Dewey Duck - One of the several Berrizombies who ate the tainted blueberry and * Christy Carlson Romano as Kim Possible - * Auli'i Cravalho as Moana - One of the several Berrizombies * Bill Farmer as Goofy - One of the several Berrizombies * TBD Episodes # Day Zero # Day One #Day Two #Day Three #The Missing #A # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Trailer (The scene cuts to a now-messed up castle where Belle is using her binoculars.) * Belle: This town hasn't been the same ever since the berry incident happened. (Cuts to several Disney Characters, who are now Berrizombies and who are still normal.) * Belle: (Voiceover) Everyone we know and love is now doomed. But, one day, a hero will rise to save Disney... (Cuts to Ariel, who is at a cafe, ordering something.) * Ariel: I would like one cup of coffee with 1/2 milk, a cup of honey, a 1/4 sugar since I want to have it sweet and sugary for this week. And one strawberry muffin surprise. (She went outside and a song "(TBD)" plays as Ariel walks Promotions/Tie-ins *TBD * * * Posters TBD Quotes *'Gamer Cal:' Alright! Made it to level 24! *'Ariel:' Thank gosh it wasn't a zombie. *Gamer Cal: Trivia * This series is based on Killer Tomatoes * This is the first zombie theme series on Disney Channel. * Although Cameron Boyce died, this series will * * * * Category:Zombies in television Category:Disney Channel (Japan) Category:Disney Channel Category:Friendly Girl's Ideas Category:Crossovers Category:Disney Crossovers